


The Boy and his dragon

by FanfictionLover95



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionLover95/pseuds/FanfictionLover95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago Hiccup was declared dead after he went missing. However, one day Astrid and the Gang were on their entrance test (a test a test when all the 17-year-olds have to survive a whole year on an island) they saw something on the beach and found out that it was an unconscious Night Fury lying next to a semi-conscious boy .</p>
<p>I do not own httyd</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER SO PLEASE DON'T JUDGE TOO HARSHLY  
{Astrid's pov}  
"Hey Astrid, don't bother yourself with making a shelter for yourself, you can share with me" I hear snotlout call. I glare daggers at him.  
We had set up camp on a cliff overlooking the ocean.It was only an hour into the Entrance test and I already want to rip his head off. The thought of spending a year on an island with Ruff,Tuff and Fishlegs was bearable but the thought of spending even a week with Snotlout made her shudder.  
I looked out over the see and breathed in the salt air. Then I saw something down on the beach. It was an odd black shape.

"Whats that?" 

I turn to see Fishlegs gazing at the same shape.

"i don't know, but i'm going to find out"  
With that i head down to the beach the others coming up behind me

{Fishlegs pov}

I recognised the dragon immediately.

“Guys that a night fury”

“Cool is it dead?” asked Tuff

“No just unconscious”

Then i noticed something else another shape only this one was human. Although the figure was wearing a strange mask.

“um theres someone there” I just stared

{Astrid's pov}

I looked to where Fishlegs was staring and sure enough there was a human form there. The man was wearing black leather armor and seemed unconscious although his face was obscured by an odd face mask.

I let my thoughts wandered back to the dragon. I raised my axe about to kill it when the man let out a moan and cried 

“Please don't kill him”

Then the man fell silent. There was something in his voice that made me stop, something I recognised. I bent down and took off the man's face plate to reveal a shock of auburn hair and half open forest green eyes that slowly closed. I recognised him immediately as Hiccup, son of Stoick the Vast, heir to Berk and the boy who died 5 years ago.

“Hiccup”I whispered 

He had changed so much he was tall and muscled and was MISSING HALF A LEG?

I heard the gasps of surprise from the others as they recognised him.He was injured and i needed to act quickly.

“Boys, Ruff get him up to camp and look after him”

“What about the dragon?” that was Tough

“we should kill it”said Snotlout

“No, i think we should hear what hiccup has to say before we do anything i’ll tie it up”

{Fishlegs pov}

I turned to go help Hiccup when I noticed something there was a saddle on the dragon.

“Astrid,look”I said pointing she turned a gasped.

“You really have some explaining to do”I heard her mutter.


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup wakes up.

9 hours later

{Hiccups pov}

I moan in pain and suddenly there is a face standing over me it looks like someone I had been and still am in love with.

“Astrid?”

“Hiccup”

I sat up

“wow I didn't think it possible but you've got even hotter than when i last saw you” then i realised what i had said and felt my cheeks fire up.

“youre not to bad yourself” then she blushed

At the sound of our voices four other people entered the shelter where i lay.Tuff,Ruff,Snotlout and Fishlegs were all here.

“where are we?”

“On an island were doing the entrance test” she said pointing to the gang.

Then I remembered Toothless.

“Shit, where's Toothless”

“one,If you're talking about the dragon Astrid wouldn't let us kill it so its down on the beach and two that thing is not toothless”said Snotlout holding up his arm that was covered in night fury bit marks.

“Hiccup why is there a saddle on a night fury?”

“if you take me to him i’ll show you.” I said smiling

“fine”

This is going to be fun.

{Astrid's pov}

We lead him down to the beach where we are shocked to see that at the sight of Hiccup starts jumping up and down in excitement.Hiccup immediately runs up to the dragon and starts patting it and I hear him say

“I missed you to bud”

We watch in awe as the dragon started to purr

He was actually patting a dragon and a NIGHT FURY the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself at that. And the dragon was jumping around playfully and what seemed like laughing.

“ Hiccup?” I asked tentatively and the dragon starts growling but Hiccup calms it down with a hand gesture.

“Oh right Gang Toothless, Toothless Gang, i was going to tell you why he has a saddle but i think it would be easier if i showed you, don’t freak out on me but.”

Then he got on the dragon!  
He clicked in his metal leg to a thing on the side 

“ You're gonna see how fast a Night Fury can really go, come on bud”

He flipped down the mask and took off.

They were so fast it was hard to keep track of them but we could clearly see that they were doing crazy tricks that were of course life threatening. We all gasped.When they landed he dismounted the dragon and came over to us. Fishlegs ( who always was interested in new dragons) was speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

:TIME SKIP: After Dinner  
{Astrid’s pov}

I was still curious about what happened to hiccup after he went missing like why does he only have one leg? and what's with the nasty scar on his cheek that i suddenly notice. I decide to get some answers.

“Hiccup?”

“Yeah”

“What happened to your leg?”

Everyone went quiet when i asked the and they all stare at him and i see the discomfort in his eyes, but i press on.

“I believe we deserve to know since we all thought you were dead for the last five years”

“ok,ok, I lost my leg after I battled the queen”

What? Hiccup defeated the queen?How?

“You?Killed the queen?yeah right”said Snotlout. I elbowed him in the arm.

“So thats where you got that scar on your face?”I say

“No”

“Where did you get it then?”

 

A haunted look came over him.I can see he is having bad memories.

“lets just say the romans don’t care if you're a kid they will torture you the same as if you were an adult”

We all drew in a gasp, the Romans were renowned for torture of the worst and gruesome kind and for no-one surviving their treatment of prisoners for longer than a week.

“How long where you there?”

 

He sighed.”Three years, nine months and 29 days. Each one filled with pain. Thats how long I was there until Toothless could rescue me from my own public execution”

“Three years? How? what did they do to you?”

{Hiccups pov}

I could tell that if I didn’t tell them I wouldn’t get my much needed rest so I told them.

“It all started when I left, I went to find and destroy the nest,it eventually ended with me having a semi-severed left leg after falling from Toothless.That's when the romans appeared they had seen me riding Toothless and wanted me train dragons for them, of course I said no so they loaded me on board their ships. Toothless escaped and tried to rescue me but got a broken wing and had to retreat. Then I passed out.”

Silence filled the air.

“When i woke i was in a torture chamber, a captain came in and punched me to the ground then started kicking me. He asked me to train dragons for them, I said no. He tore of my semi-severed leg. He tried a second time, and as you know I can be pretty stubborn when I want so he pushed me against a post and tied my hands then got out a whip and whipped me, 25 lashes, each one taking away some flesh. He asked me again, I refused, another 25 lashes. They continued that for a whole year along with other methods, light deprivation, starvation and other things I don’t want to mention. And that was only the first year. The second year the got serious.”

Everyone even Snotlout was lost for words until Astrid spoke up.

“I probably don’t want to know, but what did the do the second year?


	4. Chapter 4

From now on it will be no one’s pov  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

“Your right you don’t want to know, but lets just say they didn’t stop at torture. They-they, you know what i really dont want to talk about it. its in the past and should remain there”

Everyone had theories about what happened all disgusting and brutal but nothing as bad as it really was. But Hiccup wasn’t about to tell them.

“wait” said Astrid “how did you escape?”

Flashes of blood and that terrible day came back to him, but his face gave nothing away.

That’s in the past, now if you don’t mind I could use some sleep”

He left without another word and the gang exchanged glances How did he escape?  
********************

The year passed quickly, Astrid and Hiccup grew closer together and she made a promise to always be there for him. Hiccup also trained dragons for the team. No-one asked anymore about Hiccups past. And before they knew it there was a boat sailing toward the island.

*********************

“what are you arguing about now?” asked the one-legged man to a certain two twins.

“He says the ship is Berzerkers coming to attack us, but that’s dumb it’s obviously Outcasts.”said Ruffnut.

“What ship”

“that one”said Tuffnut pointing out to sea and sure enough there was a ship.

By the time Astrid (Hiccup was back at camp because they had kept it secret so far that he was alive.)got to the beach Gobber was already on the beach stretching his stiff legs.

“Gobber?!?” Astrid shouted.

“Lass it’s good to see ya, everyone still alive?”

“ahh yeah, but there were some small developments”

“Think ya could tell me about them over some food.”

“yeah i think that would be best”

**************************************************************************************************************

“So whats been going on?”asked Gobber as they were making there way back to the camp.

“gobber before we get there you should know we have changed our way of thinking “

“whatchya mean?”

“Ok, soon after we got here we found someone one the beach…...he had a night fury with him. He told us everything he had been through since he got lost at sea when he was younger and how he had befriended dragons he taught us that dragons are amazing and kind and loyal…...he changed our way of living for the better.He told us how to gain a dragon's loyalty and friendship. All of us have our own dragon, well the twins share a zippleback but still. We now live with the dragons and it’s amazing.”When astrid was finished she looked over to see Gobbers reaction. Surprisingly he just looked thoughtful.

After a minute he spoke “So what happened to this lad?, i’d like to have a nice chat about this new way of life.”

Astrid was hesitant, she had no way to be sure that Gobber wasn’t going to just kill Hiccup and then leave.After all it was a major deviation from tradition but she discarded that thought, it wasn’t like Gobber to just kill someone without hearing their side of the story.

“Oh, he stayed with us, he’s up at camp and i’m sure he would be happy to….meet you.”


End file.
